Merry Christmas Konoha
by YuzukiAkira
Summary: A Christmas one shot of Naruto. Nothing special. It's just an AU of the Naruto.. I don't own Naruto


**AN: I don't own Naruto. Only the idea of the story**

One week before Christmas

In the snow covered village of Konoha, one certain pink haired Kunoichi is preparing presents for the Christmas party. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Yamato-taichou, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji...Hmm.. let's see who's left...Tsunade-Sama isn't coming and so is Shizune-chan. Something like "Adults' party" she said but I guess she's going to drinking*sigh*" Sakura said to herself. "Well the presents are ready so I can relax and go to shopping for preparations" Sakura stretched and go to shower before she left for shopping

In another part of Konoha, a certain boy with duck-butt styled hair is running from his fangirls. 'Damn! One would think they'll leave me alone after what I did. But no! They're even more persistent and scary than before! Thanks god Sakura and Ino grew out of that pace. If not, I'll be catched right now! Why can't I buy something without being tailed by those devils from hell!' Sasuke thought with frustration. The Hokage decided his house for Christmas party. So he would be seeing everyone at the Christmas Eve even if he didn't want to. So he went to buy presents for the party(not that he will admit. Nope. Absolutely not!)... but those crazy creatures are following him everywhere. 'At this rate I can't buy anything for them' Sasuke sighed heavily. "Having fun,Sasuke?" Sudden voice behind him makes Sasuke jumps a little...' No!Uchihas don't jump!' the so called Uchiha Tsundere argue with himself. 'And Uchihas are not Tsunderes and they don't argue with themselves!' (Yeah yeah... keep telling yourself that -_-' ) ... Sasuke can see the white hair of a scarecrow(no it's just Kakashi) poking out from the leaves of the tree he currently resting under. "What are you doing here,Kakashi? Don't you have anything better to do than reading those books?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi with a vein pulsing. What is he doing here anyway. "It's not good to disrespect your elders Sasuke. And what do you mean those book? I only have this little precious thing of a great artwork Jiraiya-Sama left for his greatest fan" Kakashi said holding up the 'Icha-Icha paradise:unedited version'. Sasuke deadpanned 'maybe that's why he doesn't get a girlfriend in his life' "Well I have better things to do than standing here and talk to you" Sasuke turned to other direction than the one his tormentors go. Hoping that he won't see those devils EVER again.

"Maybe I'll prepare something for them.. Nah..Too troublesome...I'll just buy whatever it is on store" Kakashi said to himself then continued reading his great artwork(only pervs will think like that) and laughing with suspicious sounds...

In a certain Ramen stand...

"Teuchi-San! One more miso ramen!" The Ramen monste...I mean Ramen love... No Ramen worshipper of Konoha is inhaling the food of gods(according to him) happily. Unknowingly forgetting what he needs to do before Christmas...

Christmas Eve morning...

"I FORGOT TO BUY PRESENTS DATTEBAYO!" shouted the blonde Jinchuriki of Nine tail fox. Scaring the people walking outside his apartment.  
 **You're too loud! Unlike you someone is trying to have a beauty sleep here!**  
 _Shut it Kurama. Why the hell are you having a beuty in the start anyway. If I'm not mistaken_ (and I know I'm not) _you are a Bijuu and you are a MALE!_  
 **Shut it brat! Are you gonna buy those presents or are you just going to argue with me for the whole day?**  
"DAMN IT! I forgot that! You stupid fox! It's all your fault!" **What did you say you stupid human?! I'm not the only one to blame. It's your little brain that can't do what they need to do** Kurama snapped at Naruto, hating to be disturbed and losing his little peace. He need peace now 'cause he'll have to see Shuukaku, whose container is the brat's best friend. Kurama don't hate his siblings, it's just Shuukaku is too crazy that being with the raccoon make him want to kill himself.

"Hey Kurama. You still there?" Naruto asked wondering why the Fox has become quiet suddenly.  
 **Yes,I am and why are you still standing here?** the fox asked in a bored tone. "AHH! I'LL BE KILLED BY SAKURA-CHAN AT THIS PACE!" The blonde burst out his house in a hurry leaving a huge cloud of dust behind him ...

At night at the House of a certain Uchiha

"Merry Christmas!" Laughters can be heard from the usual silent house in Uchiha district. "Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked with Akamaru barking in question. Everyone looks around but they can't see the bright blonde hair anywhere. Suddenly there's a loud sounds from the doors and not later Naruto bursts in wearing Santa clothes sans beard which surprisingly suits him. "Merry Christmas minna ttebayo!" Naruto shouted happily. Everyone can't help but laugh at him. Only Naruto would remember to wear Santa clothes on Christmas. Gaara stepped out from the crowd. "Merry Christmas Naruto" said the panda boy softly. "Gaara!" Naruto dropped the presents and glomped the Green-eyed boy. Kurama groaned hearing Shuukaka's voice. It's good to be Naruto 'cause the blonde can't hear that Raccoon's annoying voice everytime he gets near the Red-haired Jinchuriki. Gaara patted the blonde back to make him let go. Naruto stopped glomping the red-head and went to th food table. Everyone started chatting happily. Shikamaru is being scolded by Temari for being so lazy on Christmas party. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said and that earned him a new scolding from Temari. Lee is in a eating contest with Kiba and Naruto. Ino's watching Sai draw everyone as they sit on a sofa at the farthest part of the room. TenTen, Hinata and Neji are talking quietly. Sakura is trying to get Shino and Kankuro to join the party seeing that they're standing alone in each corner of the room. Kakshi seeing that he's the only adult here , sit on a chair and whipped out his book then proceeds to read with loud sounds in the room.

Sasuke stepped outside with the drink. Sakura saw him and go after him. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the obviously sulking(of course Sasuke won't ever admit something like that) Uchiha. Sasuke turned back to look at her and nodded to acknowledge her. "Thanks for letting us use your house,Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled softly. Sasuke turned back to look at the sky not until saying "It's nothing" which makes Sakura let out a big smile. 'Good. Sasuke-kun is slowly getting used to talking with people' Sakura thought. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Sasuke! It's time to open presents!" Comes the happy voice of the blonde fox. Sasuke and Sakura look at each other before they smiled(in Sasuke's part: Smirked) and headed back to inside...


End file.
